


One-Day Truce

by Supreme_Distraction



Series: Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Birthday Sex, Complete, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female-Centric, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangle, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: In which Fiora and Tyrea agree to set aside their differences for Melia’s sake—at least for the moment.
Relationships: Melia Antiquia/Fiora/Tyrea
Series: Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	One-Day Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final installment of this series, written for Valasania the Pale over at FF.net. Enjoy!

Melia shuffled paperwork around her desk without really looking at it. She’d been doing that for at least half an hour now and the maddening feeling that the day was slipping away from her drove her to seek fresh air on the balcony just outside her window. The sun was lower in the sky than she had hoped and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she glared at the offending celestial body.

Maybe she should just give up for the day and come back to it tomorrow with fresh eyes…

The Empress of Alcamoth leaned over, bracing her arms on the railing. In the courtyard below, she could see courtiers strolling through the gardens and thought fondly back to her trip with Fiora to the main garden in town. She had been thinking about the blonde a lot of late.

It had been almost three months since Melia had irrevocably changed the relationship dynamic between herself and the gentle Homs. What they had shared that night had been beautiful and they hadn’t had another chance to engage in intimacy since—though not for lack of trying.

At first, Melia had thought it was mere bad luck that they kept getting interrupted, but recently she had begun to suspect that Tyrea had a hand in it. No matter where they went in the vast palace or even in the city and its outskirts, someone from her staff conveniently appeared to inconvenience the couple. The only one who kept such fastidious track of the empress’s whereabouts was the empress’s right hand, so the logical conclusion was that Tyrea was giving her away any time she tried to spend time with Fiora. 

She didn’t have proof, of course, but that was why she needed to talk to Tyrea herself. Even Fiora, ever the peacekeeper, was starting to get frustrated. She would be returning to Alcamoth tomorrow, to stay for the foreseeable future, which meant this needed to be settled tonight.

Melia glanced around her room before she left, but there was really no need to take anything with her. She’d basically been using it as an office at this point and had all but moved into Tyrea’s flat. The most difficult part of their trysts was peeling herself out of bed and returning to her room before someone noticed she was gone. She’d only been caught out of place once, an incident that had easily been smoothed over by her silver-tongued advisor, but since then Melia now got escorted back to her room in the wee hours.

Over at the villa, dinner was ready and waiting. Upon hearing Melia’s protest that she was doing too much, the High Entia just smiled and said that she was fulfilling her duty in caring for the empress. They both knew that was a stretch. How Tyrea found the time to do the hundred things necessary for running a palace on top of the domestic duties she’d gladly shouldered, Melia would never know.

“Is everything alright, love?” Tyrea reached across the table to put her hand over Melia’s. It was only in private that she could be so affectionate and she seemed to take great pleasure in touching Melia whenever she could. It was adorable, really, and spoke volumes of how she had bottled up her feelings. “You’ve been quiet.”

The empress smiled half-heartedly. She desperately wanted to talk, but she didn’t want to share if that meant upsetting the older High Entia. 

It was difficult, loving two people so completely and feeling as though you were being pulled in opposite directions by each.

On one hand, Fiora was gentle and patient. She enjoyed going along with whatever Melia liked to do and particularly enjoyed trying new things. She was open and honest about everything and being with her felt like an extension of their friendship; it was never awkward and they didn’t have to put a label on it so long as they both knew that they cared for each other very much. The younger woman’s gentleness extended to her bedroom practices and she gave just as well as she received.

On the other, Tyrea was the take charge sort and she liked to stay on the straight and narrow. She coddled the empress, sometimes to the point that Melia felt like a foolish youth, but she meant well. She was much less forward with her affections, and the duality of Tyrea the advisor and Tyrea her lover could be a little jarring. The older woman preferred to be in control in the bedroom as well and her insatiability made it difficult to keep up with her sometimes. Where did she get the energy?!

No matter their differences in age, race, or personality, they were both wonderful people that treated her with kindness, respect, and love. They also agreed on a single front: they wanted Melia to themselves. How could she possibly choose whose heart she would break?

“Melia.”

She blinked. Tyrea was looking at her, concern in dark eyes. “Yes?”

“Are you tired? We can go to bed…”

“Ah, no. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Melia pushed her food around her plate with her fork. She was hungry, but the anxious lump in her throat made it difficult to eat. “Fiora is coming to visit.”

Tyrea’s face became a mask of neutrality, just as it always did when the topic of the blonde arose. “I see.”

“I’ve asked her to stay here for a while. She can have Talonyth’s old villa.” It had remained empty after his eviction.

“Are you certain that’s a good idea?” The tactful tone was that of Tyrea the advisor, not the Tyrea she had been sharing dinner with mere moments before.

Melia sighed. “Can you please talk to me?”

“We’re talking now, are we not?”

“You know what I mean. You become Court Advisor Tyrea the moment you disagree with something.”

The corners of Tyrea’s mouth quirked. “As opposed to?”

“ _My_ Tyrea.”  
The older High Entia seemed taken aback by the response, but then a pleased smile curved full lips. Finally, she said softly, “If that’s what you want, I’m fine with it.”

That was unexpected. Melia sat up a little straighter, her wings lifting hopefully. “And you’ll sit down and make nice with her?”

The smile immediately became strained. “As you wish.”

Melia grinned, leaning over the table and pressing a sound kiss to Tyrea’s lips. When she pulled away, the older High Entia’s eyebrow was raised questioningly. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

Then, she scarfed down her dinner in record timing. Full and happier than she’d been in a couple of days, Melia sat back in her chair.

“Shall I run us a bath?” Tyrea asked. She had already done the dishes.

“No, no; I’ll do it.” 

It was more of a struggle to leave her seat than she’d be willing to admit. Melia went down the hall, to the bathroom, and turned the spigot to maximum. After a few moments, the water leaving the tap was piping hot and she plugged the drain before calling out to Tyrea.

By the time the other High Entia joined her, she had stripped and steam obscured the mirror.

Dark blue eyes raked over Melia’s form appreciatively as Tyrea shed her own clothes and embraced her partner. Their body’s fit together perfectly and Melia’s heart gave a single, painful thump. She couldn’t imagine life without Tyrea…

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” Full lips touched her temple and Melia shook off her dark thoughts.

“No. Come on, the water’s getting cold.”

They climbed into the tub and Tyrea lathered soap onto a washcloth then began to systematically wash Melia with firm, gentle movements. When she had finished, she reached beneath the water and found a pert nipple, standing at attention. 

“Mm… It wasn’t my intention to excite you.”

She had been excited from the moment Tyrea had removed her clothes and Melia had a feeling the older woman knew that.  
Her hand moved to its twin, pinching teasingly, and Melia gasped. “Tyrea…”

Tyrea silenced her with a searing kiss, her fingers finding their way between thighs that spread eagerly.

...

Melia awoke in her bed the next morning, her mind fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was Tyrea carrying her back to her room. Then, after seeing the younger High Entia sprawled out and sleep-mussed, she had climbed into the bed and had her way with Melia again.

Her thighs were delightfully sore and, as she stretched, Melia made a low sound. Why had Tyrea been so aggressive last night anyway? She was usually one for taking charge, but she wasn’t usually rough. Melia had discovered that she hadn’t been against that sort of thing in the slightest and she shivered at the memory of Tyrea biting down on her shoulder as she reached orgasm.

Melia dragged herself out of bed and stumbled over to the adjacent bathroom. The answer to her musing dawned on her when she caught sight of herself in the mirror: her neck and collar were marred by purpling hickeys.

…

The high collar of her formal robes hid the markings, but they did nothing to lessen the self-consciousness Melia felt. This was just the sort of indecent thing rumormongers would give their wings to confirm the existence of, so that they could then turn around and dissect the Empress’s personal life in the tabloids…! The fabric rubbed against Melia’s skin, a lingering reminder of the intimacy they had shared, and she felt as though every person she spoke to could somehow see them, even through her clothing.

Later, when Tyrea sat down next to her at the dining table in the main hall, Melia couldn’t resist poking the woman’s side.

“Mm?”

“Why did you… Mark me?” Melia hissed. The servants setting out food on the table glanced towards them and Melia’s cheeks flushed. More quietly, she added, “You know better.”

“I must have gotten carried away,” Tyrea responded airily. “Where is your Homs friend?”

 _‘Carried away, my arse,’_ Melia thought sourly. She had clearly done it as a message to—

Fiora burst in through the heavy doors and two guards hurried in behind her.

“Apologies, Lady Melia!”

“We couldn’t stop her!”

“At ease,” Melia commanded, her heart hammering beneath her breast as she stood. “Fiora is my honoured guest. See that you don’t give her any more trouble.”

The blonde flashed Melia a grateful smile and the duo saluted smartly, already beginning their retreat for the open doorway.

“Of course, Lady Melia.”

“Enjoy your lunch.”

The guards closed the doors behind them and the hall quieted considerably. The servants, having finished setting up, were dismissed, leaving Melia, Tyrea, and Fiora alone in the vast room.

The tense silence was broken by Melia, who said in a small voice, “Fiora, you know of Tyrea. Tyrea, Fiora.”

“Charmed.”

Tyrea’s bow was almost mocking in its brevity and she refrained from commenting. 

“Thank you both for agreeing to this.”

“Of course,” Fiora answered, without missing a beat.

Tyrea inclined her head, but said nothing as she rose and started fixing a plate for the empress.

“Help yourself, dear,” Melia said.

The awkward silence lingered, heavy, in the air while they tucked into the meal. Melia glanced between either woman, uncertain of how to break the ice. She wasn’t sure what she had expected—certainly not the two becoming fast friends, but certainly not the impassivity Tyrea had retreated behind. 

Finally, Fiora asked, “Did you have plans for your birthday, Mel?”  
Goodness, was she turning 83 already? Melia smiled thinly. “I suppose I’d forgotten.”

“That won’t do! We should go out, have a night on the town.”

That did sound like fun…

Tyrea lowered her eating utensils. “That won’t be possible. Lady Melia’s birthday party will be held here in the palace. I’ve opened the guest list to all of your loyal subjects who will surely come bearing gifts in order to thank you for her gracious leadership.”

Oh. Her wings drooped, but neither woman seemed to notice as they defended their own plans and picked apart each other’s in even tones. It wasn’t arguing, per se, but it was obvious the two were unable to see eye to eye on this matter as well. In the end, Fiora conceded that it was already too late to change Tyrea’s plans and promised they’d do their girl’s night another time.

Melia removed her napkin from her lap, balled it up, and threw it onto her plate. She had lost her appetite.

...

Before Fiora could leave the dining hall, Tyrea grabbed her arm. The blonde arched a questioning eyebrow, but she didn’t feel threatened by the sudden contact. At least not yet.

“What is Melia to you?” Tyrea asked, point-blank.

“Excuse me?”

“From where I’m standing, I see a heartbroken girl who is leaning on a close friend for support. What happens when you find a new boyfriend?”

Green eyes flashed. “I would never. I love Melia.”

It was the first time she had said it aloud, but it felt right.

“Do you?” 

“With all my heart.”

“It doesn’t bother you that she’s High Entia?”

“Why would it?”

“The wings? Surely those are strange to a Homs.”

“I don’t think so at all.” Green eyes flicked surreptitiously to Tyrea’s own wings, which jutted proudly from the crown of her head. “In fact, I think they’re quite beautiful.”

Curious. “Melia is almost a century old. You’re, what, 18?”

Fiora looked away. “… 19.”

Tyrea scoffed. “You’re but a babe in comparison.”

“Then that gives us all the more time to spend together,” the blonde returned.

“What about when she doesn’t have time for you? I work for her, so we’re always in contact.”

“I’ll be around.” Fiora stood taller. “As long as Mel will have me, I’ll make the trip.”

“You’re not exactly a woman of means.” Tyrea’s gaze flicked to the daggers sheathed in Fiora’s belt. She could tell from the handle that they weren’t the work of your average smith. In fact, she felt as though she had seen them before, in the shopping district… “Those were a gift, weren’t they?” 

“Yes. From Melia,” Fiora confirmed.

“So you have no issue with her lavishing gifts on you.” Tyrea shook her head. “It hadn’t been my first thought, but perhaps financial gain is your aim?”

The blonde gave her such a look, Tyrea almost felt foolish for asking. Almost. “We went on a world-saving pilgrimage together. I know there are much more important things than riches and belongings.”

“She’s the Empress of Alcamoth,” Tyrea pressed. “You realize your relationship with her won’t be recognized?”

“Neither will yours,” Fiora said softly. “We’re both well aware that someday Melia will have to marry and bear children, regardless of our feelings.”

Tyrea made a low sound, but couldn’t deny the validity of the statement. “And you’re prepared to face the anguish that day will bring?”

“I don’t think I ever could be.” Fiora smiled slightly. “But Melia is worth it.”

How was it that this woman had all the right answers? Tyrea yanked a hand through her hair, her breath leaving in a sharp exhale. As much as she wanted to continue being standoffish, she recognized that perhaps Melia wasn’t letting someone use her in her unfathomable kindness. Perhaps… Fiora actually was devoted to Melia just as much as Tyrea herself was.

The realization was a blow to her pride, but the High Entia wasn’t above admitting she was wrong. “You have my apologies.”

“For?”

“My rudeness. All that I do is for the good of the empress.”  
“I know.” Fiora grinned and it was then that Tyrea saw just a bit of the beauty Melia must have when she looked at the young woman. “I don’t hold it against you.”

Was that kindness or naiveté? Tyrea shook her head. “Mm.”

“So, what are we doing for Melia’s birthday?”

“What do you mean? I told you I’m planning a party.”

“You saw her expression, didn’t you?” Fiora arched an eyebrow. “The Melia I know would want a small celebration with her closest friends, not some overblown party that includes the whole city.”

She was right. Again. Tyrea sighed, supremely disappointed in herself for thinking like a member of the empress’s staff rather than like her lover. “What do you suggest?”

“I think she’d be happy to know we can behave cordially towards one another. She’s been stressing over it lately.” It hurt to know that there were things Melia didn’t tell her, but then she supposed she deserved it for behaving so petulantly. “And maybe even more than just cordial?”

A way they could share what limited time with the woman they both loved. It seemed impossible, but was it really?

“What are you…”

The blonde’s cheeks were flushed, her face far too close to Tyrea’s for comfort. “Just close your eyes. I’m testing something.”

Tyrea bristled at being told what to do, but her curiosity got the better of her and she closed her eyes. The press of lips against hers made her want to snap them open, but she resisted the instinctual response and focused instead on what Fiora could possibly be “testing” here. Full lips were warm, soft, and she suspected if she kissed back, they’d part eagerly. Tyrea found herself leaning in despite herself when the brief contact ended and heard a soft gasp. When she opened her eyes, the blonde’s expression was thoughtful and her cheeks were redder still.

Kissing Fiora had been… Not horrible. Tyrea wetted her lips. “So?”

“I’m, ah, not sure.”

“Tch.” The High Entia reached out, grasping the back of the blonde’s head and pulling Fiora in for a proper kiss. When Tyrea pulled away, the young woman released a shuddering breath. “And now?”

“I… may have an idea of how we can work together to surprise Melia.”

...

With all the planning a party of that scale required, Tyrea was swamped for the next few days. Melia felt somewhat guilty about it, but she and Fiora were taking full advantage of the severe decrease in disruptions of their alone time.

Fiora was behind her, long, tan legs on either side of Melia’s as she watched the High Entia work over her shoulder. Her arms were looped around Melia’s waist, and the thumb that absentmindedly stroked her abdomen made her bite her lip. “Are you sure you’re okay?’

Fiora kissed her shoulder. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m sure there are much more entertaining things to do than watch me sort through legalese.”

“I’m with you,” Fiora said simply, her breath tickling Melia’s ear. “It doesn’t matter what we’re doing.”

A goofy grin spread across Melia’s face at the comment. The blonde was just too sweet sometimes. “I’ll try to finish quickly.” 

“Mm.” Fiora waited patiently while Melia scribbled notes on the document, annotating what she wanted changed or… Something like that. She didn’t understand a word printed on the page, but she respected Melia for navigating the task with ease.

She really was happy just being close to Melia and she hummed quietly as she tried not to move around too much for fear of disturbing the High Entia. The blonde gave Melia a squeeze, luxuriating in the warmth of the slender form in her arms, a smile curving her lips. She really did love Melia. Shulk had been puppy love, but this connection she shared with the Empress of Alcamoth fulfilled her in ways she didn’t think possible.

Not to mention their physical attraction…

The smile turned into something more wicked as Fiora brushed her lips against the shell of Melia’s ear. “Almost finished?”  
She felt the woman flinch and could almost imagine the wide-eyed, flustered look gracing Melia’s features. “Uh…”

Fiora shifted her grip upwards, cupping and squeezing Melia’s breasts. “Don’t mind me…”

“Easier said than done,” Melia murmured, squirming. She did try to return her attention to the document, however, and Fiora rewarded her obedience with a kiss on the shoulder.

Her handwriting became sloppier the more Fiora teased her through her clothes and was nearly illegible by the time the blonde began to stroke silky feathers. Finally, she groaned and pushed her work materials to the foot of the bed. “Let’s take a break.”

“Let’s,” Fiora giggled, allowing herself to be pushed onto her back.

The Empress of Alcamoth made quick work of Fiora’s clothing and the blonde was “punished” for her teasing. Soon, her ecstatic cries echoed down the stone-walled corridor.

...

Melia kept reminding herself that it would be rude to retreat to her room and that was the only reason she was still in the main hall. True to Tyrea’s word, the palace was crawling with well wishers and everyone and their mother wanted to talk to the Empress of Alcamoth. There just wasn’t enough of her to go around. For the most part, the residents of Alcamoth were happy with fawning over her for a minute or two and then meandering away to help themselves to the bountiful spread the servers kept replenishing.

Others…

Melia hoped her smile didn’t look as forced as it felt as she nodded politely. The older gentleman before her was going on about how things had changed since his youth and she wasn’t sure if any of his complaints pertained to her leadership. A minute ticked by and then another. By the fifth, Melia was surreptitiously scanning the room for an escape route. By the fifteenth, Melia was quite certain the man didn’t even care if she was acknowledging him, much less listening, and she sighed. 

“My lady.” Tyrea appeared at her elbow with impeccable timing, dressed to the nines in a long black dress with a slit up the side that revealed a flash of leg and thigh. “I’ve been looking for you. Will you come with me, please?”

“E-excuse me,” Melia said quickly, bowing to hide a relieved smile. “I am needed elsewhere. Enjoy the party!”

Once they were out of earshot, Tyrea said, “You looked as though you needed a hand.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Tyrea reached up and straightened the collar of Melia’s formal robe, her touch lingering just a moment longer than need be. “Are you having fun?”

There had been a parade through the square earlier that day, live entertainment in the courtyard, and now a string quartet was playing a lilting melody as party goers danced and mingled. The food was resplendent, the atmosphere lively, and everything was going on without a hitch—yet Melia could only think about retreating to her room. When she hesitated, Tyrea’s face fell, and Melia’s stomach churned guiltily. “It’s a lovely party.” She clasped the older High Entia’s hand in hers. “Thank you.”

Tyrea nodded. “I have one more surprise for you. Please look forward to it.”

After giving the empress’s hand a squeeze, she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Alone once again, Melia made her way over to the buffet table. They’d just put out a selection of desserts and, though she was quite full from dinner, one couldn’t very well celebrate their birthday without cake. Fiora had said that some time the night before, hadn’t she? Melia hadn’t seen Fiora since the parade, come to think of it. The blonde wasn’t the wallflower type, so perhaps she was simply socializing. 

It was strange to feel lonely in a crowd of people, Melia mused. Did she really lean on Fiora and Tyrea that much?

The music swelled louder, speed up in tempo, and Melia found herself swept into an impromptu dance with a dignified gentleman she recognized as the High Entia who ran the tailor shop. A tall, proud male with a long set of green-tinged wings, he grinned at her and she looked away self-consciously when he lavished compliments on her.

“May I have this dance?”

Fiora was also wearing a dress, though hers was green with a short, ruffled hem and a sailboat neckline. She was smiling, her gaze fixed on the male who reluctantly released his hold on his dance partner. He bowed with a flourish and took his leave.

“Where have you been?” Melia asked, taking the blonde’s proffered hand.

“Were you looking for me?” The knowing smile that curved Fiora’s lips made Melia’s cheeks heat. “Sorry. I was taking care of something.”

What business could Fiora have to “take care of” in Alcamoth? Melia didn’t pursue it, though she was curious, choosing instead to say, “You look great.”

“Thanks. I had to do some emergency shopping and Tyrea was a big help.  
”  
“You went shopping with Tyrea?” She couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice.

Fiora blinked. “I asked her for directions.”

Oh… Right. Well, at least they were speaking to each other?  
Their dance ended and Fiora curtsied. “Have you had any cake yet?”

“It’s delicious.”

The blonde perked up. “I’ve got to grab a slice before it’s all gone.”

There was a skip in Fiora’s step as she hurried away and Melia was pulled into another dance by a jovial Nopon moments after. She was kept on her feet for almost an hour by multiple dance partners before she managed to retreat and, by that point, Melia was exhausted. She made her way back to the buffet table to fetch a cool drink and was somewhat surprised when she didn’t run into Fiora. Where had the girl disappeared to now?

Soon, it was time to open presents and Melia was called to her throne, which was flanked by two neat piles of gift bags and boxes wrapped in festive paper. It was an almost overwhelming testament to how much her public adored her and there was no way she’d be able to open each and every one of them tonight. Fortunately, a much smaller pile sat at the foot of her throne and Melia spent the next half hour or so tearing them open and personally thanking the individuals from whom they’d come.

At that point, the party started to wind down and Melia breathed a sigh of relief. She informed the guards that she was going back to her room and then made her escape.

…

Melia settled into the bath with a satisfied sigh. The hot water felt good on her smarting feet and she made a mental note to never wear those shoes again. She lathered her wash cloth and cleaned the evening off of her with firm circles, her mind wandering. All things aside, Melia had had a good 83rd birthday, and though she wasn’t the type for huge celebrations like this, it came with the territory. She should be more grateful that the two women in her life supported her.

Speaking of Tyrea and Fiora, she hadn’t seen either of them since the present opening portion of the evening. They’d both seemed preoccupied when she had seen them or maybe that was just because she herself was otherwise engaged. Melia sunk into the water until it touched her chin, a small frown drawing the corners of her mouth downward. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do about her current predicament. Perhaps it was selfish to think that they could all just share nicely when there was such a depth of emotion present. 

With a soft sigh, Melia reached beneath the water and pulled out the stopper so that the tub would drain. She toweled off, got dressed, and brushed her teeth.Then, she climbed into bed.

A sharp knock on her door coincided with the exact moment the Empress of Alcamoth had gotten comfortable and she groaned as she burrowed deeper into the sheets. Maybe if she just pretended to be asleep, the person would have the decency to—

***Knock-knock!*  
**

With another groan, Melia threw her feet over the side of the bed and stumbled towards the door. If someone was knocking at this hour, it must have been of the utmost importance. She had enough presence of mind to throw on a robe to conceal her state of undress before flinging the door open. “What is it?”

Tyrea smiled, unperturbed by the sharpness of Melia’s tone. “Apologies, were you sleeping?”

“Trying to.” Melia leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms. She didn’t miss the way dark blue eyes lingered on the front of her robe and her body heated despite herself. “Did you want to come in?”

“I can’t.” Tyrea straightened her shoulders. “I actually wanted to show you something, if you’d accompany me to my villa.”

“Right now?” Melia asked incredulously. “It can’t wait until morning?”

“No.” 

After carefully studying Tyrea’s serious expression, Melia relented, “Let me put on some clothes…”

“No need,” Tyrea said. “This will only take a moment.”

…

Melia trailed behind Tyrea, bone weary. She really just wanted to go to sleep, but apparently this surprise present for the empress couldn’t wait until morning. There was really no need for a gift; Tyrea already did so much for her, whether that meant as her advisor or as her partner. Part of her felt guilty that the High Entia was once again going out of her way to—

Tyrea opened the door to her bedroom and they were greeted by the sight of Fiora lounging like a Feris in Tyrea’s bed. More importantly, by Fiora’s state of dress or lack thereof: she had a red ribbon tied around her chest, secured in a bow that fell in front of her bare breasts. Her panties were a plain red triangle that just barely covered her sex and, as she rolled onto her stomach, worrying her lip with her teeth, Melia saw that the back of it was basically just a string between two tan buttocks.

—to…

Melia swallowed hard.

To…

Fiora grinned, beckoning her over, and the silver-haired woman’s feet moved of their own volition. 

Um…

Melia climbed into Fiora’s lap, shivering as the blonde reached up and freed her wings from the cloth crown that concealed them from view. As Fiora stroked pale feathers, Tyrea crawled into bed behind Melia, sandwiching her between them both.  
The Empress of Alcamoth glanced from one woman to the other, light blue eyes wide. “Wha… What is the meaning of this?”

“Happy birthday, Lady Melia,” Tyrea said solemnly, kissing her neck.

“Happy birthday, Mel~” Fiora chirped, ruffling silky pinions.

Melia’s wings fluttered quickly, a hummingbird’s pace that reflected her absolute giddiness, before settling. “Is this, um, okay? With both of you?”

Tyrea and Fiora shared a look, smiles tugging at their lips. The hopefulness on Melia’s face was adorable—doubly so because she was trying not to show it.

“We had a little talk,” Fiora was the first to say. “Tyrea and I came to the agreement that we would do anything to make you happy… Right?”

That bright green gaze leveled on the older High Entia and Tyrea nodded after some consideration. “She’s correct. I can put aside my petty grievances if that’s what my lady desires.”

 _Ba-bump._ Melia glanced again from Tyrea to Fiora, still uncertain.

Fiora grinned. “I don’t think she believes us, Ty.”

 _‘Ty?’_ Melia half expected Tyrea to glare, and was shocked when the older woman simply chuckled. “Actions are worth so much more than words.”

Then, they leaned in, meeting each other halfway in a kiss. Melia would have fallen over had she not been pinned between them, and her eyes went round. 

What—? How—? When—? Questions flew through her mind, their importance diminished by the two sets of hands that set about petting and stripping her while the kiss grew more heated. Melia squirmed as Fiora’s hands loosened the tie securing her robe and shivered as Tyrea’s hands made quick work of her nightgown; gasped as fingers traced along her collarbone and bucked as a firm grip on her hips pulled her bottom flush against Tyrea’s pelvis. All the while, bright blue eyes stayed trained on the kiss they shared, and Melia’s inner muscles clenched eagerly, suffusing her sex with slick arousal.

 _‘Gods above…’_ A whine escaped her, a clear indication that she was beginning to feel left out, and it was Tyrea who pulled away first.

Fiora was flushed, but the High Entia seemed nonplussed as she pressed a kiss to Melia’s shoulder. “Apologies, my love. Let’s get you taken care of…”

…

It didn’t take long for either woman to strip off what little they were wearing and Melia’s head spun at the presence of so much warm, soft flesh. Had they practiced this? It was a ridiculous thought, but it was the only way to explain how seamlessly Tyrea and Fiora moved in tandem to please their lover. Or perhaps it was a testament to just how well they knew her? 

Either way, Melia moaned throatily, her body ablaze as two sets of hands cupped and squeezed and groped, making her shiver and arch. Tyrea’s hands dipped lower, tracing lingering circles on Melia’s abdomen, and Fiora palmed her breasts. As the blonde teased pert nipples between her fingers, Tyrea slid two long digits inside Melia’s sex, curving just slightly at the tips, and the High Entia mewled, spreading her legs eagerly.

Melia arched into Fiora’s touch as she pumped her hips, the twin assaults speeding her towards climax. Her inner muscles twitched around Tyrea’s fingers, the sensation of talented digits sliding in deep making her eyes roll back in her head. Fiora kissed her shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as she tensed mightily, then went limp.

“Goodness…” Melia breathed, wincing as Tyrea removed her fingers.

Melia’s breath hitched as Fiora grasped Tyrea’s wrist, bringing the High Entia’s hand up to her mouth and licking the fingers clean. She made a low sound, eyelids fluttering shut as her pink tongue caught ever bit of the empress’s arousal. It was quite frankly one of the most titillating things Melia had seen and the fine hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end.

Melia didn’t realize she had been moving until she was on top of Fiora and tasting herself on the blonde’s lips. She straddled Fiora’s midsection, their teeth clicking together in her fervour, and their tongues fighting for dominance. It was Fiora who broke away first and she flinched, a strangled sound leaving her. Before Melia could question it, Tyrea’s fingers filled her snatch once again, spreading wide and wriggling against velvet walls.

A glance over her shoulder confirmed that Tyrea had her fingers in both women and Melia shuddered, returning her lips to Fiora’s. She swallowed the blonde’s cries as they bucked to meet the powerful thrusts of the High Entia behind her, the pleasurable sensation of their nipples brushing against each other sending electric arcs of pleasure from the point of contact to the apex of her thighs. It was Fiora who reached climax first, and her nails left thin red scratches along Melia’s spine as she attempted to ground herself. When she reached up, grasping the base of Melia’s wings firmly, the High Entia whimpered and shuddered.

Tyrea didn’t let up until they’d both climaxed a second time, after which both Melia and Fiora licked her fingers clean. There was something debauched about being on her knees, looking up at the dominant High Entia in this manner that made a hot flush suffuse her body. Before she could finish her task, Tyrea grabbed the base of one of her wings and yanked her to eye level, her dark gaze smoldering as she claimed Melia’s lips. 

Melia whined, her wings fluttering feebly, as she was pushed onto her back. She vaguely heard Tyrea and Fiora exchange a kiss before she was presented with a close-up view of the Hom’s slick pink sex. When Fiora lowered her hips, Melia was ready for her; she drew her tongue along the length of the blonde’s lower lips and she reached up and grabbed slim thighs to steady Fiora as the young woman began to rock her hips. The tongue that flicked across her clitoris made Melia cry out, and she redoubled her efforts while Tyrea began to assault the sensitive bundle of nerves with tight, quick circles with her tongue. 

Fiora moaned encouragement as she drew her fingers across silky pinions and white hot pleasure coiled in Melia’s loins, threatening to snap. She could tell the blonde was close from the jerky movements of her hips and the way thighs trembled. She was close as well. Just a little more…

A single figure slid easily into Melia’s sex, curving to rub against her g-spot and the High Entia released a howl as she came. Fiora wasn’t far behind her, slumping with a deep, satisfied exhale. Once she was steady enough, the blonde carefully climbed off Melia and collapsed beside her, panting. A pleasant ache emanated from the junction of Melia’s thighs, the languid warmth of sexual gratification lulling her into a sleepy state. She was more satisfied than she could ever recall being and she blinked owlishly, shrugging off the desire to relax and cuddle. Her efforts weren’t aided by Fiora, who lazily ran a hand up and down her flank, limbs akimbo.

“Tyrea…”

“Mm?” Her chin was still damp with Melia’s excitement.

“You’re doing it again.” Melia pouted. “Giving, but not receiving.”

“I feel good when you feel good,” Tyrea murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the empress’s sweaty temple. Proud woman that she was, she wasn’t one to come out and say that she wanted—nay, needed—to be fucked.

Melia glanced to Fiora, who flashed her a grin and winked. Poised as she was on all-fours, Tyrea was wide open. In the ensuing scuffle, Fiora managed to pull Tyrea back against her while Melia settled between her thighs, her mouth watering at the sight of the strip of curls that glistened with excitement. Tyrea could act as cool as she pleased, but her body would always betray her. Tyrea squirmed, her eyelids lowering as Fiora nuzzled her wings.

“Go on, Mel.” Melia bit her lip, entranced by the way Tyrea arched into Fiora’s palms as she kneaded full breasts. “She’s ready for you.”

“I love you.” It was out before she could even register what the sudden, intense pressure beneath her breast that took her breath away was.

“Right back at’cha, Mel,” Fiora said softly. Tyrea began to squirm again and the blonde fanned her fingers out over her ribs, tickling slightly. “Speak up, Ty.”

“ _Ah…!_ I love you as well… Melia.”

This moment was the best gift the empress could have hoped to receive.

Melia didn’t lose any more time, burying her face between Tyrea’s thighs and eating her out with gusto. With Tyrea’s moans as her guide, she targeted the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and added fingers to the mix. The older High Entia was so wet it dripped down to Melia’s wrist as she thrust in and out, her pace quickening when Tyrea’s sex clamped down around her fingers. Overhead, Fiora continued to knead and grope her breasts, her face buried in long, silken feathers. 

Each thrust made Tyrea grow tighter still until, with a loud moan and a shudder, she reached orgasm. Fiora held her down when she tried to sit up, resting her hands on Tyrea’s knees to keep her spread open for Melia. This put her breasts directly in the older High Entia’s face and Tyrea took advantage of the opening, assaulting tanned swells with teeth and lips.

It wasn’t until Melia made her come again that Tyrea relented, sprawling out on the bed with an almost pained expression on pretty features. Melia knew she was simply pulling herself together and gave Tyrea’s abdomen a kiss before detangling herself from the older woman. If she had been tired before, she was exhausted now.

“Is she okay?” Fiora asked, leaning closer to get a look at the prostrate woman’s face before Melia could warn her.

Tyrea growled, pouncing on the blonde, and Melia moved a little ways away to catch her breath. She couldn’t help but pet herself at the sight of Tyrea bending Fiora over and fucking her from behind until the blonde cried out muffled exclamations into the pillows. As she leaned back on the pillows, her whole body lax, that warm sleepiness settled over her with a vengeance.

Fiora was young; she could handle the voracious High Entia on her own for a little while.

**A few days later…  
**

The sound of steel against steel rang out in the courtyard, causing the lounging courtiers to titter amidst themselves. A lithe shape shot across the empty stretch of walkway between gardens, becoming airborne for a brief moment before hurtling back towards the ground. The shape came to a halt when it collided with a blonde Homs—a long sword stopped by crossed daggers. 

Fiora grunted with effort, the muscles in her arms straining as she pushed Tyrea away from her. The High Entia allowed herself to be propelled backwards, landing neatly a few feet away with the tip of her sword trained on her opponent. “You’re quick.”

“So are you,” Fiora returned, blowing a stray blonde strand out of her eyes. It was a particularly hot day and sweat was dripping down her back.

Tyrea wasn’t faring much better, though somehow she managed to look much more composed. “Again?”

In way of response, the blonde lunged, managing to catch Tyrea off guard as she’d been on the defensive beforehand. The High Entia was quick to recover, grappling with her Homs opponent as twin daggers flashed wickedly. It wouldn’t do to underestimate Fiora simply because she was smaller and weaker; the girl knew how to use her advantages to the fullest.

They were still at it when Melia rejoined them, and by then a small crowd had gathered. They dispersed with curious glances at the Empress, leaving the trio standing in the centre of the courtyard.

“I’m sorry. Were you two waiting long?” She’d been late and distracted, thanks to the night’s activities. Every time she shifted, she felt the soreness of her haunches and her sex twitched. Her underwear were absolutely drenched by this point.

“Hey, Mel! We were just sparring.” Fiora bounced on the balls of her feet, her excitement almost infectious as she sheathed her daggers. “How was your meeting?”

“Boring. I wish I had been able to see it.” Melia gave Tyrea a sidelong look, somewhat unable to believe that she had been playing nice. 

Tyrea caught her gaze and smirked. “Yes, we’ve worked up quite a sweat.” She dragged a hand through silver tresses. “Perhaps you’d like to join us for a bath?”

She’d been a little more playful of late. A little less guarded. It made Melia’s heart skip a happy beat and she bit her lip to keep from grinning. “I’d be happy to.”

Who knew how long this truce of theirs would last, but she was going to enjoy it to its fullest.


End file.
